Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program (e.g., an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop or laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, etc.), as well as a home appliance. Such an electronic device may, for example, output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, functions (such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function) are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
The size of various electronic devices has been gradually miniaturized while implementing the same performance. For example, while television receivers generally had a box shape in the past, the television receivers have been recently made in a flat plate shape, and the thicknesses thereof have been gradually reduced. In addition, the electronic devices have been improved in performance and reduced in size such that they may be worn on a user's body.